In 3GPPP LTE Rel-8/9/10, a UE determines the transport block size (TBS), which translates to a corresponding data rate, associated with a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) or a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) based on downlink control information. The downlink control information indicates an number of assigned Resource Blocks (RBs) and location in a carrier and a Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) index. Based on the number of assigned RBs and MCS index, the UE determines the associated transport block (TB) size using a TBS lookup table (LUT). The LUT in LTE Rel-8/9/10 was designed assuming a reference configuration (PCFICH=3, (that is, a control region of 3 OFDM symbols with the first data symbol starting on the 4th OFDM symbol), 2 CRS ports, normal subframe, with normal CP) and a set of reference MCSs.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description thereof with the accompanying drawings described below. The drawings may have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.